Reprecussions of Romulus
by Ladisn
Summary: This is just what i would interpret would happen if the player from legacy of Romulus was there when Nero's ship went down using my OC from Star Trek Online. This is just a small once off but might grow into a larger story when I'm done with my other stories.


Captain Neria of the R.R.W. Visas look on sadly as Spocks ship rammed into Nero's, igniting the red matter and creating a black hole inside the middle of the Narada, splitting the ship in two. She sighed; wishing things hadn't come to this.

"Captain, we're picking up communications between the Enterprise and the Narada." Stated Subcommander Satra.

"Put it up onscreen Satra and open up our communications on my signal." Replied Neria.

"Yes mam."

"….Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise…"

Neria smiled, kirk of the enterprise, she never thought she would get to see a living legend.

"…your ship is compromised; it's too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide."

Neria was surprised at that, she was expecting to have to intervene to get Kirk to help, but he was offering aid, not torpedos.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a Thousand times; I would rather die in agony than accept assistance from you!" Nero replied resentfully.

Neria waved her hand, giving the signal to patch them into the convocation as well.

Nero and the bridge crew of the Enterprise jumped with a start as another face appeared, pushing Nero's face to the left half of the screen. She was clearly Romulan as shown by pointy her ears, slanted eye brows which drew attention to her beautiful green eyes and the tattoo of a Romulan flower on her right cheek. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a long wispy fringe swept off to the right of her face.

She was in a uniform which seemed standard with the rest of her crews but she had the shoulder pauldrons of a commanding officer. The only thing that was obviously not part of the uniform was a scarf wrapped around her neck. It was old and worn but obviously it meant something to her if she wasn't willing to replace it.

When she spoke it was soft and pleading and thought it was clearly calm there was still an under tone which conveyed deep pain.

"Please Nero, don't do this, from one Romulan to another; Accept their help. I know what you've been through; I went through the same thing. I saw our home planet destroyed. Every Romulan on this ship saw it. Even if you don't come back with me, there is a Romulus waiting out there for you and your men in this reality. Romulus isn't gone yet."

Even as she said it she knew she was clinging at straws. This Romulus wasn't the same one they left; it was still whole and teeming with life. The Romulus they knew and called home was now a burnt piece of rock, floating in space in pieces around a dead star. It would never be the same.

But they had to move on, that's why she had helped establish the colony before it was destroyed, that's why she became captain of a star ship, why she had helped build the Romulan republic. It was why they had pushed to make allies with the Federation and the Klingon Empire and establish a new Romulus for the outcast Romulans. She was helping heal the wounds that had been opened when their planet had been destroyed.

Nero was spreading the same pain he felt onto others, he wasn't coping and he wasn't moving on.

Kirk and Spock waiting for Nero's answer expectantly. Every moment wasted more and more of the ship was being broken apart and sucked into the black hole. Looking around the bridge crew Kirk just received shrugs; no one could tell where the transmition was coming from. There were no other ships in the area.

When the reply came it was at no surprise to anyone but it did deeply sadden one of the parties.

"No. That is not our home out there. You saw our home destroyed so you know as well as I do, our home is gone. I will not accept help from you or from the Enterprise."

"….Nero…." Neria said sadly before Nero cut the channel.

"You got it." said Kirk. "Arm phasers, fire everything we've got."

Neria could only look on as the Enterprise fired upon the Narada, its shields gone, with every shot breaking off a different part of the ship. A single tear falling down her face; this had opened long forgotten wounds.

Kirk watched as Nero's ship disappeared into the void, the channel with the unknown Romulan ship showing the pain on the captain's face as clear as the black of space. But she kept her silence and watched, making no move to help her fellow Romulans. They did refuse all help but he still expected her to do something. Well, something other than just sit there and watch.

As the Narada finally succumbed to the gravitational pull of the black hole Kirk ordered the ship to head home but as the ship turned around to go to warp they found themselves trapped by the gravitational pull of the black hole.

"Kirk to engineering, get us out of here Scotty."

"You bet your ass captain." Replied the very worried Scotsman.

"Can't go to warp cause the gravity well has got us."

"Bring us to maximum warp, push it!" ordered Kirk.

"Im giving her all she's got captain." Scott desperately replied.

There usually wasn't much she could do, being in a time; indeed a reality that was not her own. She had only been here to stop the Borg from turning the earlier Empires and Federations into mindless drones. But as this was a different reality it meant she could interfere, if but a little.

"Captain Kirk, I would like to offer you our assistance for the kindness you tried to show my people. We can pull you out of the black holes gravitational well if you wish."

Kirk raised an eye brow at the offer, he wasn't expecting such an offer seeing what they did to Nero as his ship went down. Cracks in the ceiling of the bridge broke his train of thought.

"We'll gladly accept any help your willing to provide."

"Captain…" Spock spoke up. "There is no way for a ship to literally pull another ship without cables and in this case cables would just tear away our hull."

"Well there is apparently no way to beam onto a ship while it's in warp but I still managed it." Kirk casually replied.

Neria smiled slightly. Kirk had wit and didn't let unknowns impede his decisions. Signalling Satra to activate the tractor beam, Neria also ordered the ship to decloak and head away from the black hole.

Spock looked at the screen in complete surprise as a gravitational force covered the enterprise, pulling the ship slowly away from the black whole. As he turned to Kirk to tell him of the impossible technology the other Romulan ship possessed he saw something on the screen which made his eyes go wide. It was the same thing that was currently captivating Kirk.

Kirk stared at the screen as a massive ship shimmered into existence right in front of him. The green hull and bird like design clearly marked it as Romulan with two eagle like wings protruding from either side of the craft, one above the other. But the ship dwarfed the enterprise, thought it was not nearly as big as Nero's ship to cloak something of that size, to cloak anything really, must have required a humongous energy source.

As the ship turned away from the Enterprise they saw printed on its hull R.R.W. Visas. Spock and Kirk looked at each other. They both knew they were lucky these Romulans where from another time. If the Romulans from their time had this kind of technology then the Federation would be doomed.

As they cleared the gravitational pull of the black hole the Visas released the Enterprise from its tractor beam, allowing it to fly freely.

As the Romulan ship started to pull away Neria looked to her right, about to cut the communications channel when Kirk spoke.

"Hang on, wait, before you leave. Well, thank you. But who are you?"

Neria paused before sighing slightly. She could just cut the channel, cloak her ship and leave but that might be worse for the Romulans of this time than if she explained.

"My name is Vice Admiral Neria Astratus and this is my ship, the R.R.W. Visas of the Romulan republic. I cannot tell you the time we come from. But we come from a time where the Romulans and the Federation are friends."

"So it is true? Romulus was destroyed?" Spock asked.

Neria sadly nodded her head. "Yes, the star of the Romulus system exploded, but it did so before it was meant to. The people of Romulus and Remus didn't even get a chance to evacuate before the planets where torn apart."

Kirk noticed her discomfort of the subject and decided to change the topic.

"What did you use to pull us out of the black hole? How did you do that?"

"Tractor beam my dear mister Krik, invented by the Federation. But you will find out all about that when it is time."

Before Spock could ask for the details of the tractor beam Neria spoke again.

"It has been a pleasure meeting and assisting a living legend mister James T Kirk. May we meet again some time."

Smiling slyly Neria cut the channel to the Enterprise and her ship disappeared; shimmering into nothingness as quickly as it had come.

Kirk and Spock slowly looked at each other, slowly processing what they had just heard.

"Did she just say I was a living legend?" Kirk asked. "I'm not sure I heard that right."

"She couldn't be right. She must have been thinking of a different Kirk. Besides, your name is Jim, not James." Countered Spock, he didn't want to believe what he had heard and thought it best that Jim not have a bigger ego than he already did.

"Right…. That makes sense." Kirk says, unsure of what this all meant. One thing he did know though was that he was going to have a tough time explaining this all to star fleet.

"Spock…" Jim ran after the Vulcan quickly to get his help in explaining.


End file.
